Soluciones Diplomáticas
by Steambaby
Summary: En su rol como representante de la Nación del Fuego, Azula se ve obligada a acudir al Polo Sur para discutir un asunto de gran importancia con el embajador Sokka. Pero saben que sólo cuentan con un modo para encontrarle una solución a su problema...
1. Chapter 1

Azula suspiró.

Según sus cálculos, no tardarían mucho en llegar a puerto. La princesa se arrebujó en su abrigo, intentando entrar en calor. Definitivamente, odiaba con todo su ser el hostil clima de esa región. Ella, procedente de un país cálido donde siempre brillaba el sol y los días de lluvia eran extraños, estaba poco acostumbrada al frío polar.

_"Maldita la hora en que acepté"_ pensó con amargura.

Llevaba días navegando y ya no aguantaba más. El frío le cortaba los labios y la piel de sus mejillas. Tenía las manos tan crispadas por las bajas temperaturas que le costaba conjurar las llamas para entrar en calor. Azula no comprendía como esa tribu de bárbaros podía vivir en un paraje tan desolador y helado.

Y luego estaba lo del sol. Supuestamente en el polo era ahora verano, y siempre había claridad ya que el sol apenas se ocultaba en el horizonte. La princesa había empezado a sentirse desorientada por las horas ininterrumpidas de claridad, además de helada.

Los primeros iglúes asomaron tras la neblina. El asentamiento era más grande de lo que Azula había imaginado. En los libros que había consultado, la Tribu del Agua del Sur apenas era mencionada. Pudo apreciar los gruesos muros de hielo que rodeaban la aldea, coronados con algunas torretas que pretendían ser atalayas de vigilancia, pero a Azula se le antojaban bastante inútiles.

El barco maniobró para acercarse a la orilla, no sin dificultad. Siguiendo las indicaciones de la princesa, el capitán mandó fondear la nave a cierta distancia de la aldea. Ya usarían los botes para acercarse.

Azula se frotó las manos y, a medida que su bote se acercaba al muelle, su nerviosismo y sus ganas de entrar en calor se acrecentaron. Deseó saber como aquellas personas combatían aquél frío glacial que le calaba hasta los huesos.

Sus hombres amarraron el bote junto a unas canoas a las que triplicaba en tamaño. Azula se apeó, mirando hacia ambos lados, atónita al ver que la comitiva de bienvenida brillaba por su ausencia.

Frunció el ceño y su cara reflejó un gesto de desaprobación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ofenderla así? Ella era la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, probablemente la única persona de sangre real que se había dignado a pisar semejante páramo helado desde que el mundo era mundo. Apretó los puños, enrabietada. Ignoraba por qué Sokka había elegido no ir a recibirla, pero le iba a dar su merecido en cuánto le encontrase.

"Estúpido bárbaro incivilizado."

Con un rápido gesto de su mano, ordenó a sus soldados que la siguiesen y echó a andar hacia el poblado. Éste estaba compuesto principalmente por iglúes y tiendas de piel a dos aguas, colocadas caóticamente y sin un mínimo orden establecido.

Los integrantes de la Tribu del Agua del sur vestían abrigos de pieles de color azul, y estaban entregados a sus quehaceres cuotidianos, pero los dejaron de repente al ver pasar a Azula seguida de sus soldados. Los niños dejaron de jugar, los hombres de afilar lanzas y las mujeres de zurcir pieles. Todos la miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad, disgusto e incluso miedo.

Los ignoró.

Azula siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a una tienda mucho más grande que las demás. Esperó afuera durante unos segundos, pensando en todas y cada una de las cosas que le diría a Sokka cuando lo viese.

Respiró hondo y, dejando a su escolta en el exterior, entró en la tienda apartando las pesadas pieles de mala manera. Había una especie de pequeña antesala, donde al parecer se dejaban las pieles de abrigo y los enseres de caza. La princesa se adentró hasta la siguiente estancia, de mayor tamaño.

El suelo era de madera, que actuaba de aislante contra el frío y estaba cubierto por pieles. Para sorpresa de Azula, en esa segunda sala la temperatura era mucho más agradable. En el centro de la tienda había un agujero en el suelo, donde hacían fuego para cocinar.

Los dorados ojos de Azula recorrieron la estancia, examinando cada detalle con atención. Había extraños abalorios colgando de las paredes, que despertaron la curiosidad de Azula, pero ni rastro del embajador de la Tribu. La princesa chasqueó la lengua, su mal humor incrementándose.

Se deshizo de su abrigo, arrojándolo al suelo con rabia. No sabía por qué, pero empezaba a tener calor. No podía tolerar semejante desconsideración por parte de ese interfecto. Después de que fuera él quien había insistido para que ella viajase hasta el polo sur para seguir con las negociaciones que tenían pendientes.

Azula se toqueteó un mechón de pelo con impaciencia. Le supuso un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol no salir de esa tienducha y gritarle al primer nativo que saliese a su paso. Pero conociendo a Sokka, seguro que había pasado de ir a recibirla para lograr molestarla, y el hecho de hacer pública su furia le supondría una victoria sobre ella. Y Azula no pensaba otorgarle semejante gusto.

Debía ser muy cuidadosa a la hora de tratar con ese hombre. Podría no aparentarlo, pero era un diplomático aplicado y no daba su brazo a torcer fácilmente. Azula y él llevaban meses parlamentando la apertura de unos puertos en una importante ruta de comercio. Pero en las reuniones del resto de diplomáticos de las cuatro naciones se le empezó a dar menos importancia a tal asunto, ya que no era más que un tira y afloja entre la nación de Azula y la Tribu de Sokka. O más concretamente, entre ellos dos.

Además, todas sus discusiones políticas acababan siendo un intercambio de ofensas ingeniosas por parte de ambos.

Fue entonces cuando él le propuso visitar su hogar y zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas, al margen del resto de diplomáticos. A pesar de lo mucho que le desagradaba la idea, Azula se obligó a aceptar su propuesta. Y eso la trajo hasta su situación actual. Sola en un ambiente hostil y denostada públicamente.

Intentando guardar la calma, la princesa anduvo hacia donde colgaba una especie de máscara ornamental con una decoración muy llamativa. Prefería no pensar en lo que quería hacerle a Sokka una vez le tuviese delante e intentar calmarse. Alargó la mano para tocar los extraños colgantes que pendían de ella…

–Yo de ti no tocaría eso, Princesa. Es una máscara ceremonial.

Azula dio un respingo al escuchar su voz, ya que no esperaba que hubiese nadie más en la tienda. Sokka apareció tras una pesada cortina, envuelto en una manta hecha a base de pieles y descalzo. Parecía que se hubiese acabado de levantar de la cama, cosa que enfureció a la princesa.

–¡Tú!– exclamó Azula.

–Bienvenida Princesa– dijo Sokka haciendo una reverencia. –Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje hasta aquí.

Él sonreía con esa sonrisa socarrona de siempre, aquella que lograba sacarla de sus casillas. La odiaba porque realmente, y aunque no lo admitiría nunca, le parecía bastante atractiva. Había algo en el donaire de ése bárbaro que lo hacía muy interesante, y no precisamente desde el punto de vista político.

Su pelo castaño estaba recogido en una coleta, que parecía ser un distintivo de los hombres de su tribu. Además, lucía una perilla que acentuaba sus rasgos faciales.

Azula sintió que le hervía la sangre cuando él clavó sus ojos azules en ella, mirándola con curiosidad.

Decir que Azula estaba molesta era quedarse corto.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves?!– le increpó.

Sokka alzó una ceja extrañado, sin saber a qué se debía tan repentino arrebato de ira. Su silencio no hizo más que acrecentar el enfado de Azula.

–¿Esta es la clase de hospitalidad que ofrece tu Tribu?– inquirió señalándole con el dedo y elevando su tono de voz. –Me traes hasta este maldito páramo inhóspito, me haces viajar durante semanas, no me das un recibimiento digno… ¡Ni siquiera envías a un guía a buscarme cuando sabías perfectamente que iba a llegar hoy!

–Confío en tu capacidad de adaptación al medio, Princesa Azula– explicó tranquilamente el guerrero. –Siendo quién eres, supuse que sabrías llegar sola. Y supuse bien, puesto que estás aquí sana y salva.

Dicho esto, Sokka le dio la espalda para sentarse cómodamente en el amplio asiento que había en una esquina de su tienda.

Azula apretó los puños, tratando de respirar hondo y mantener la poca calma que le quedaba ante semejante despliegue de desfachatez por parte de su anfitrión. Odiaba dejarse dominar por las emociones. Ella siempre actuaba con calma, calculando su siguiente movimiento. Pero ese joven de la Tribu del Agua tenía una capacidad innata para sacarla de sus casillas, y eso le nublaba el juicio.

Él la miraba fijamente desde su asiento y la princesa no podía dejar de pensar que se estaba recochineando de ella de manera descarada. Eso era intolerable.

–¡No me vengas con esas maldito pretencioso!– Azula hubiese iniciado una nueva retahíla de insultos y maldiciones dirigidas a Sokka, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios. Se había quedado completamente paralizada.

Sokka había abierto la manta de pieles que tenía cruzada sobre el pecho. Y no llevaba nada bajo ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego era incapaz de articular palabra.

El embajador de la Tribu del Agua la miraba con una media sonrisa, disfrutando de la reacción que producía en ella la visión de su cuerpo desnudo. Las mejillas de la princesa adquirieron un tono rojizo, sus ojos como platos, y Sokka estaba seguro de que Azula pugnaba por no mirarle. Se acomodó en el asiento, la mano bajo su mentón y los ojos fijos en ella.

Oh, como iba a disfrutar con esto.

Azula estaba escandalizada. Intentó apartar la vista de él, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba paralizada. Su mente aún estaba en shock, asimilando la desvergüenza de Sokka. No podía creer que tuviese el descaro de desnudarse ante ella, así, sin más.

Finalmente, Azula pestañeó varias veces, pensando que se trataba de una broma pesada y que cuando volviese a mirarle de nuevo él estaría completamente vestido. Pero no, ahí seguía en toda su gloriosa desnudez. La princesa de la Nación del Fuego no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni sabía qué pretendía ese descarado. Si quería dejarla boquiabierta y atónita lo había logrado con creces.

La visión de su atractivo cuerpo desnudo tampoco se lo ponía fácil. Azula mentiría si dijese que nunca se había fijado en él durante los encuentros esporádicos que mantenían como embajadores. Las reuniones eran a menudo aburridas, y más de una vez sus ojos se posaban inevitablemente en su vistosa anatomía. En sus brazos, sus anchos hombros, su cuello… incluso su trasero, cuando él no se percataba. Alguna vez, Azula había imaginado como sería agarrárselo con una mano.

Cuando las tensiones entre sus bandos y sus países se habían relajado, Azula sentía otro tipo de tensión cuando estaba con él. Una tensión que ella se esforzaba sobrehumanamente en tratar de ignorar.

Tras lo que a ella se le estimaron horas, Azula consiguió hablar:

–¡P-pervetido!– balbució enojada.

Sokka arqueó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa ante la acusación de la princesa.

–¿Tienes algún problema con mi manera de estar por casa?– inquirió él.

–¡Estás desnudo– gritó ella.

El joven se encogió de hombros, como si el hecho de pasearse por su casa tal y como había llegado al mundo fuese de lo más normal.

–Así me siento mucho más cómodo– dijo con toda tranquilidad.

Azula no podía dar crédito a lo que veía ni a lo que oía. Obviamente, ninguna persona normal iba desnuda por su casa… al menos no delante de sus anfitriones. La princesa frunció el ceño, enfadada. Estaba segura que esto no era más que otra de sus tretas para burlarse de ella e incomodarla. Pues bien, ella también sabía jugar a ese juego y no pensaba otorgarle la victoria.

La princesa hizo acopio de toda la poca paciencia que le quedaba y se cruzó de brazos en actitud desafiante.

Sokka esbozó una sonrisa, divertido. Se levantó de su asiento y anduvo hacia ella, situándose a pocos pasos de distancia, provocando que Azula hiciese grandes esfuerzos para evitar mirar más abajo de su ombligo. Pero eso le representaba otro gran problema, y es que tenía que mirarle a los ojos. A esos maravillosos ojos de penetrante mirada azul.

–¿No quieres ponerte cómoda tu también?– inquirió Sokka con un tono sugerente.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Azula le dio una sonora bofetada en la mejilla, y le fulminó con la mirada. Se merecía otras tantas por su desfachatez, pero Azula no quería perder los nervios de nuevo.

Sokka se acarició la zona dolorida con desdén.

–Lo tomaré como un no. Pero eso sí, deberías quitarte las botas– señaló él tras mirarla de arriba abajo. –Me has llenado de nieve el suelo, y se estropea con facilidad. Además, es de mala educación entrar en nuestras casas llevándolas puestas, Princesa.

–Y tú también deberías saber que presentarse ante mí de esta manera es suficiente motivo para que seas pasto de mis llamas– amenazó Azula.

Sokka alzó ambos brazos, pidiendo paz.

–De todas maneras tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir que como voy yo por mi casa. ¿O me equivoco?

Azula murmuró alguna maldición por lo bajo, "bárbaro apestoso" según creyó oír Sokka, pero lentamente, empezó a desabrocharse las botas.

–Estás en lo cierto– respondió Azula entre dientes, mientras se quitaba las botas de mala manera y las lanzaba a un lado. –Cuanto antes lo zanjemos, mejor para ambos.

Había decidido quitarse las botas porque cuanto antes acabase con ése energúmeno, mejor para todos. Antes habría solucionado el problema de las rutas marítimas, y antes estaría de regreso a casa, lejos de aquél pueblo de locos. Y lejos de él.

Para su sorpresa, el suelo de la estancia, a excepción de la zona que sus botas habían encharcado al derretirse la nieve, estaba a una temperatura cálida. Las pieles eran mullidas y la sensación de sentir sus pies desnudos sobre ellas era bastante agradable.

–¿Y bien?– empezó Azula poniendo sus brazos en jarras. –¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos?

Sokka se sonrió, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responderle lo que de verdad le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos.

–Me gustaría empezar por los piratas– dijo con tono resabido.

–¿Piratas?– preguntó Azula, alzando una ceja. –¿De qué piratas me estás hablando?

–De los que atacaron los asentamientos de la Bahía del Camaleón hace tan solo unos días.

Dicho esto, Sokka empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Azula, observándola atentamente.

–No sé a qué te refieres– respondió Azula, mirándole de reojo y con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando él se paseaba junto a ella, Azula se esforzaba en mirar cualquier detalle del cuerpo de Sokka que le impidiese mirar hacia abajo: los brazaletes tribales que llevaba ceñidos a su brazo, el collar de su cuello o su perilla. Pero nada de eso contribuía para nada a calmar su nerviosismo. Al contrario, no hacían más que agravarlo. La tentación de mirarle empezaba a ser demasiado difícil de resistir.

–Oh, por supuesto que sabes a qué me refiero– continuó Sokka. –Esos piratas estaban compinchados con algunos de vuestros barcos mercantes, Princesa Azula.

–¡Cómo te atreves!– siseó ella furiosa.

Aquello era una acusación tremendamente severa, y la princesa no estaba dispuesta a tolerar semejante injuria.

–Hundieron dos de mis barcos, Princesa– dijo él con tono resentido.

Azula chasqueó la lengua.

–Eso será porque tus hombres rinden sus barcos fácilmente– respondió ella con altivez.

Sokka sonrió. No esperaba menos de Azula. Sabía que a la princesa le encantaba jugar duro.

–Nunca he dicho que pelear con Maestros Fuego fuese fácil. Y esos piratas contaban con la colaboración de unos cuantos– explicó él. –Es una curiosa alianza, ¿no crees?

Azula desvió la vista hacia el lado contrario de la estancia, y le dio ligeramente la espalda.

Sokka supo entonces que había acertado. Sabía que ella estaba al corriente de lo que había sucedido en la Bahía del Camaleón, si es que no había estado directamente involucrada. Toda la flota de su nación estaba controlada por ella, y nadie respiraba sin que Azula lo supiese.

–Sé lo de los acuerdos secretos– empezó Sokka, volviendo a rondarla para mayor nerviosismo de ella. –Tus hombres han contratado piratas para que saboteen nuestras principales rutas de comercio y hundan nuestros barcos.

El embajador buscó la ambarina mirada de Azula;

–Esa no es una buena manera para iniciar nuestras negociaciones, Princesa.

Ella no dijo nada, pero aguantó su mirada con firmeza. Sokka le dedicó una atractiva sonrisa.

–¿Crees que por estar en el otro lado del mundo no iba a enterarme? No deberías subestimarme así, Princesa, antes no lo hacías– dijo él, refiriéndose a los enfrentamientos que ambos habían mantenido cuando no eran más que adolescentes, años atrás.

–Eres tu el que me subestima– siseó amenazadora.

Sokka acercó su boca al oído de ella. Azula sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba al notar el aliento de él rozando la piel desnuda de su cuello.

–¿Eso crees?– susurró suavemente en su oído.

Azula casi creyó sentir como sus labios rozaban su oreja. Casi.

Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto a ella? Intentó apartarse de él, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Esto era absurdo. Se estaba dejando intimidar por un salvaje desnudo. ¡No era propio de ella!

Por su parte, Sokka estaba disfrutando del espectáculo. Sabía que era él quién controlaba la situación, y le producía una inmensa satisfacción tener esa ventaja sobre ella. Además, ahora que la tenía tan cerca se había dado cuenta de lo bien que olía y de las ganas que tenía de tocarla. De enredar sus dedos en su lustroso cabello negro. También él era consciente de que la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente no era sólo política.

Sokka sabía que estaba jugando con fuego… y que podría quemarse. Pero había fantaseado con eso en más de una ocasión, y era consciente de que si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad ella no volvería a concederle otra. Alargó su mano y acarició la mejilla de la princesa con la punta de sus dedos. Vio como ella se humedecía los labios, insegura.

–¿Puedo besarte ya?

Azula tragó saliva, sorprendida por momentos, pero cerró la distancia entre ambos y apretó su boca contra la suya. Estaba decidida a borrar de su cara esa sonrisa pomposa, y si ello conllevaba tener que besarle como si no existiese el mañana, pues que así sea.

Fue un beso salvaje y desesperado. Sus labios empezaron a moverse juntos y sus lenguas pugnaban por ganar la batalla en la que de repente se habían visto enzarzadas. Sokka puso una mano en la cintura de la princesa, atrayéndola hacia si. Ella no opuso resistencia. Se rendía ante sus más bajos instintos y ante la atracción física que ése bárbaro ejercía sobre ella.

Azula no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, sólo que cuando se separaron estaba casi sin respiración. Él siguió besándola en el cuello, mordisqueando y lamiendo en los lugares que él sabía que serían más sensibles.

La princesa no pudo evitar gemir suavemente al sentir el roce de su boca contra su piel. Con manos expertas, Sokka empezó a desabrocharle la armadura. Quería tocar cada centímetro de su piel, y las cuantiosas ropas que ella llevaba se convirtieron en un molesto obstáculo que él se afanaba en superar.

Ella le ayudó a quitársela, cuando sus besos le daban tregua, hasta que sólo los finos ropajes de seda que llevaba debajo separaban sus cuerpos. Sintió como las manos de él se deslizaban sobre sus pechos y descendían hacia sus caderas, e instintivamente, Azula se apretó contra él. Posó la mano en la nuca de Sokka y ensortijó sus dedos en los mechones marrones que se despendían de su coleta.

Acercando los labios a su oído, le susurró:

–¿Hace cuánto que deseabas hacer esto?

Sokka sonrió contra la piel de su cuello, y tras lamerla con lascivia respondió;

–Déjame que te lo demuestre.

Dicho esto, el joven embajador empezó a deslizar ambas manos por debajo de la camisa de seda de Azula, llegando a acariciar con sus dedos la base de los pechos de ella, penetrando por cada rincón de su cuerpo. De repente, Azula le sujetó ambas muñecas y le apartó de sí con un empujón. Sokka perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Se sorprendió al principio ante la reacción de la princesa, pero bajó la guardia de inmediato al contemplar la atractiva sonrisa que ella le dedicaba.

Sin dejar de sonreír, y con un gesto provocativo, Azula se despojó de la camisa y de los pantalones, para deleite de Sokka. La seda roja resbaló por sus curvas hasta caer al suelo. Sokka la miró con deseo; tenía un cuerpo precioso, de constitución delgada, y unos pechos bien proporcionados, cuyos rosados pezones se habían erguido ante el contacto con el aire frío.

Azula se acercó a él lentamente, llevando únicamente una pequeña prenda de seda negra ceñida a las caderas y se sentó a horcajadas encima suyo, provocando con el roce entre sus cuerpos, que él gimiese con anticipación. Sus manos reptaron describiendo caminos sinuosos por la piel de Azula, repasando sus femeninas formas.

–Es una lástima que escondas esto bajo una armadura todo el tiempo– ronroneó Sokka, mientras le acariciaba los pechos y lamía sus erguidos pezones. Ella sonrió ante su comentario y se lanzó a besarle en la boca de nuevo.

_"Si no lo escondiese tu no tendrías tantas ganas de verlo"_ pensó ella.

Era incluso mejor a como la había imaginado en sus fantasías. Llevaba más tiempo del que quería admitir haciéndolo. Había descubierto, durante sus encuentros en territorios neutrales, la atracción que ella despertaba en él. Tanto que su pasatiempo preferido durante las tediosas reuniones diplomáticas era imaginarla desnuda. Azula poseía una belleza exótica: su cabello negro, aquellos singulares ojos dorados y esos labios carnosos que ella siempre resaltaba con un toque de carmín, le habían hechizado.

Pero lo que más le gustaba a Sokka es que aparentemente ella ignoraba el poder que ejercía sobre él.

Se había arriesgado mucho orquestando todo esto para atraerla, pero visto el resultado, había valido la pena. Eso no hacía más que probar que la atracción que ambos sentían era bilateral y que sólo tenían que darse un pequeño empujón para dejarse llevar por ella. Sokka había decidido ir directamente al grano, sin rodeos.

Se abrazó a ella, profundizando el beso. El vaivén de las caderas de Azula y el roce que este producía en su entrepierna le estaban volviendo loco. El impulso de tenderla en el suelo y hacerle todas aquellas cosas con las que había fantaseado era cada vez más difícil de resistir.

Azula saboreó su boca con deleite. Tenía un sabor dulce realmente embriagador, como las primeras frutas del verano que crecían en su país. Y besaba maravillosamente bien. No podía creer que su colérica irrupción en casa de Sokka hubiese acabado así. Ella, encima de él, desnudos y besándose hambrientos, ambos presos del deseo que sentían el uno por el otro. La princesa sonrió contra la boca de Sokka. Definitivamente le gustaba el cariz que su reunión había tomado.

Los labios de él descendieron por sus clavículas, depositando pequeños besos y mordiscos aquí y allá. Azula sentía escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda, y que la respiración se le aceleraba, su excitación patente en los movimientos erráticos de sus caderas contra las de Sokka. La princesa jadeó al notar la erección de él contra su muslo.

La mano de Sokka trepó por su espalda, acariciándola suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, y apartando su negra melena a un lado, la agarró por la nuca. En un rápido movimiento que pilló totalmente desprevenida a Azula, Sokka invirtió sus posiciones, situándose encima de ella; el cuerpo de él presionando el suyo contra el mullido suelo de la tienda.

A Azula le gustó que él tomase la iniciativa. Arqueó su cuerpo contra el de él y abrió más sus piernas para permitirle situarse entre ellas. Azula era muy dada a juguetear durante los preliminares, pero ahora no podía si no rendirse ante esa urgencia, esa desesperación incontrolable que Sokka había despertado en ella. Había algo salvaje en él, algo que la atraía firme e irremediablemente, y que encendía su pasión Los jadeos entrecortados de Sokka eran señal inequívoca de que él también quería dejarse de preámbulos.

Su mano libre descendió por el abdomen de ella en una lenta caricia, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, y la deslizó entre sus muslos. La princesa movió sus caderas contra ella y jadeó. Sokka la sintió húmeda a través de la suave tela. Ninguno de los dos podía esperar más.

Arrancó de un tirón la seda negra que cubría las caderas de Azula, y sujetó con firmeza bajo su brazo una de las piernas de ella. Su agarre limitaba los movimientos de la princesa, pero eso no parecía preocuparle en esos momentos. Mordiéndola en el cuello apasionadamente, la penetró.

Un gemido salvaje escapó de los labios de Azula al sentirle dentro de ella. Tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a esa sensación, algo incómoda al principio, pero que terminó resultándole muy placentera. Buscó desesperadamente la boca de Sokka, deseando besarle.

Él empezó a moverse lentamente, y aumentó progresivamente el ritmo de sus embestidas cuando sintió que ella respondía a sus movimientos con sus caderas. Juntos, lograron hallar un ritmo que les satisfacía, y se entregaron apasionadamente al acto.

Se besaban, mordían y gemían como animales. Azula deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de él, repasando su musculatura y clavando sus uñas en ella cuando el placer la desbordaba. Sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de Sokka, y Azula las subía todo lo arriba que podía para sentirle aún más adentro.

Sokka estaba embriagado por la fragancia de Azula, sentía su cálido aliento y su cuerpo temblar bajo el suyo. Besaba sus rosados y húmedos labios, pellizcándolos con sus dientes, hasta que se quedaba sin aliento. Enredaba sus dedos en las hebras de sus cabellos. Saboreaba su blanca piel, perlada de sudor.

Sus jadeos y gemidos aumentaban su deseo por ella. El saber que era él quién provocaba todas esas reacciones en ella le producía un inmenso placer. Sintió como Azula agarraba fuertemente con la mano una de sus nalgas y su liviano cuerpo se arqueaba contra el de él en un repentino espasmo de deleite. Con un grito ahogado, la princesa alcanzó el clímax.

Sokka siguió embistiéndola hasta quedarse saciado de ella. Se desplomó sobre el pecho sudoroso de la princesa, respirando de manera entrecortada. Sintió como las temblorosas manos de ella le abrazaban, posiblemente en busca del calor que su cuerpo le brindaba. Sokka sonrió y se alzó para reclamar sus labios de nuevo, besándola con lentitud.

Azula sentía como intensos calambres recorrían de arriba abajo la musculatura de sus piernas. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y respiraba con dificultad, sumida aún en la agradable sensación posterior al orgasmo. Aún no daba crédito a lo que había ocurrido en la tienda de Sokka, pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Sintió como él acariciaba sus cabellos de manera ausente, y la besaba en las sienes. Azula sonrió, extasiada.

–Ha sido…– logró pronunciar cuando recuperó el aliento.

–¿Maravilloso? ¿Inigualable? ¿Tu mejor experiencia?– inquirió Sokka con una sonrisa socarrona.

Azula le golpeó en el pecho de manera juguetona, y rodó sobre si misma para colocarse encima de él. Se tocó el mentón de manera pensativa, buscando el adjetivo adecuado para describirlo; la rumorología que corría entorno a las capacidades de los hombres de la tribu de Sokka no mentía, tal y como ella acababa de comprobar. Sin embargo, Azula no quería regalarle demasiado el oído al joven embajador. Ya le había revelado bastante con sus gritos de placer.

–Intenso– dijo con un siseo, inclinándose para acariciar los labios de Sokka con los suyos.

Sokka deslizó su mano por la espalda de ella de manera provocativa.

–¿Sólo eso?– preguntó él fingiendo un puchero.

La princesa le sonrió y se apartó de él, tumbándose boca arriba sobre las mullidas pieles. Para Sokka, la visión de Azula tendida en el suelo de su tienda, con su oscuro cabello alborotado, sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados y su mirada enturbiada por el reciente revolcón que habían compartido, la hacían parecer perfecta ante sus ojos. Sokka no podía evitar volver a tener ganas de ella.

–Aún tenemos mucho por parlamentar, Princesa Azula– dijo él, mientras repasaba con sus dedos la piel perlada de sudor de ella, acariciándola.

La princesa alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

–¿Ah sí?– inquirió ella, divertida.

–El asunto es muy serio, y nos urge solucionarlo diplomáticamente. Mi sala privada de reuniones está detrás de esa cortina– indicó, señalando hacia el lugar por el que había salido a recibirla. –Será un placer para mí escoltarte hasta allí.

–Ah, me temo que no estás en posición de discutirme nada– le reprendió ella con una sonrisita pícara.

La princesa se levantó perezosamente y empezó a recoger sus prendas de ropa del suelo de manera distraída.

–Pero me alegro de que hayas recapacitado y aceptado abrir las vías comerciales.

El guerrero se apoyó en su codo, sonriendo divertido ante la actitud altiva de la embajadora de la Nación del Fuego.

–¿Quién ha dicho que haya aceptado?

–Da la casualidad– ella sonrió de nuevo. –De que sólo mis aliados más cercanos tienen permitida la entrada a mi palacio.

Azula se colocó la armadura anudando con facilidad los interminables nudos y hebillas que la sostenían, mientras Sokka la observaba con curiosidad y algo descorazonado al ver que ella no quería un segundo asalto.

–Así que si el embajador de la Tribu del Agua pretende discutir conmigo algún otro asunto diplomático le sugiero que sea inteligente y visite de nuevo nuestro país...–

Azula se acercó de nuevo a él, y se arrodilló a su lado para mirarle a los ojos.

–Con los puertos comerciales operando de nuevo, estoy segura de que tendremos muchas cosas que parlamentar– susurró mientras le tocaba la perilla con aire juguetón. –¿No crees?

Sokka formuló una protesta silenciosa que fue cortada, de nuevo, por la voz de la princesa:

–Te estaré esperando.

Y sin decir más, reclamó los labios del joven, en un beso con sabor agridulce, a despedida. Sokka intentó alargarlo todo lo posible.

Azula salió se la cabaña minutos más tarde, con una media sonrisa en los labios, habiendo recuperado el orgullo que se había permitido olvidar durante unas horas. Y saboreando la idea de que, la próxima vez, sería él que estuviese atrapado en sus dominios.


	2. Chapter 2

La Princesa Azula frunció el ceño, irritable.

Estaba segura de que el embajador de la Tribu de Agua del Sur sólo estaba intentando sacarla de sus cabales, y permitirle hacerlo no sería útil para ella de ninguna manera... pero le resultaba inevitable perder el control sobre sus emociones cuando lidiaba con él.

Había estado esperando por el momento en que volverían a encontrarse desde hacía varios meses. Ella había sido quien había tomado la firme decisión de marcharse luego de su encuentro sexual en el Polo Sur, pero se había asegurado de dejar plantada en la mente del embajador la idea de volver a encontrarse clandestinamente, esta vez en el Palacio Real de la Nación del Fuego. Pero a pesar de sus intenciones de atraparlo en la red de la que ella tanto se enorgullecía de haber tejido, Sokka no había contado con la oportunidad de hacerle una visita. Se habían visto obligados a asistir a ciertas reuniones y concilios diplomáticos en los cuales se habían devorado mutuamente con los ojos, pero no habían tenido la ocasión de conversar siquiera.

Pero hacía unos días había llegado un halcón mensajero al Palacio para informarle al actual Señor del Fuego que su gran amigo, el embajador de la Tribu Agua del Sur, vendría de visita por unos días debido a que consideraba imperante reunirse con la Princesa Azula para discutir cierto asunto referente a la apertura de ciertas rutas de comercio entre ambas naciones. Zuko le había preguntado a Azula si tales rutas no habían sido abiertas ya, puesto que había recibido información al respecto anteriormente, pero la Princesa comprendía las intenciones del embajador a la perfección. Se había remitido a sonreírle a su hermano de aquel modo que le helaba la sangre al soberano y le había dicho que, seguramente, el embajador estaba preocupado por la seguridad del tránsito marítimo, puesto había grupos de piratas amenazando con asaltar barcos de carga de la Tribu Agua. Zuko había quedado perplejo, pero su hermana no creyó pertinente concederle más explicaciones al respecto. Le arrebató el mensaje de Sokka y lo releyó numerosas veces durante varias semanas, y su corazón palpitaba salvajemente ante la expectativa de volverlo a ver, tras tanto tiempo...

Y por ello resultaba particularmente decepcionante el encontrarse a la aparentemente eterna espera de verlo aparecer al fin en la habitación en la cual ella aguardaba. Sokka había declarado que arribaría a la capital de la Nación del Fuego tras tres semanas de navegar, y hacía casi tres horas Azula había escuchado el reporte de que un navío de la Tribu Agua había atracado en los muelles. Tras tan largo período de tiempo, el joven embajador ya debería encontrarse en el palacio, y ella ya debería haber encontrado la oportunidad de hacer de las suyas con él... pero tal parecía que Sokka estaba jugando con su paciencia del mismo modo en que lo había hecho durante aquel incidente que había resultado en un revolcón completamente inesperado.

Los dedos de la Princesa tamborileaban al borde de la valla de madera que cercaba el Palacio. Esperaba tan ansiosamente escuchar el reporte de la llegada del embajador de parte de algún sirviente...

Percatarse de que el sol ya estaba poniéndose no mejoró su humor en lo más mínimo. Supuso que el irritante embajador de la Tribu de Agua no se molestaría en llegar aún y se permitió exhalar un suspiro acompañado de un quejido de irritación. Había estado esperando por más tiempo del que se debería haber permitido, y estaba segura de que sólo había sido así porque Sokka disfrutaba con trastocarle el juicio al impedir que los planes de la Princesa se cumplieran tal como ella los había dispuesto. Sacarla de su zona de comodidad era algo que, a pesar de que ella odiara admitirlo, se le daba muy bien al embajador, pero a estas alturas debería estar más preocupado por complacerla que por sacarla de sus casillas.

Decepcionada e irritable, se dirigió al amplio comedor del Palacio, puesto que muy pronto sería servida la cena y su estómago le imploraba que le suministrara sustento. Pero al llegar a su destino se quedó de piedra en el umbral de la habitación que había creído vacía, mirando con incredulidad al dúo que se encontraba dentro.

-¿Q-qué...?-murmuró, haciendo que ambos hombres se sobresaltaran.

El actual Señor del Fuego y su acompañante habían estado compartiendo una conversación mientras cenaban. Al momento en que Azula se presentó en la habitación, ambos se giraron hacia ella, y el segundo hombre no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta preocupación, puesto que la desconcierto actual de la Princesa podía evolucionar hasta convertirse en una ira que podría ponerlo en peligro.

-Ah, Azula-dijo Zuko, dedicándole una sonrisa falsa a su hermana-Sokka llegó hace unas horas y estuvimos conversando respecto al tema de los piratas. Seguro querrás unirte a nuestra charla...

Sokka decidió dejar de lado su incomodidad en el asunto para permitir que sus labios formaran una pícara sonrisa, la cual no hizo más que enfurecer a la Princesa. Los ojos de la joven mujer destellaban rabia e irritación... ¿cómo es que ella había estado aguardando por él con tanta impaciencia, creyendo que quizás algo le había ocurrido en el puesto, y durante todo ese tiempo el idiota simplemente se había dedicado a platicar con Zuko?

-Sólo vine a cenar-masculló la Princesa-Pero, lamentablemente, creo que acabaré con indigestión si intento comer con ustedes dos cerca.

-Qué exageración-dijo Sokka, su sonrisa socarrona causando que Azula sintiera la rabia bullir en su estómago... o quizás era algo distinto lo que bullía, a decir verdad. Pero no se permitiría admitirlo, no cuando él había vuelto a hacer de las suyas al actuar tan despreocupadamente ante la oportunidad de volverse a ver-Seguro sólo Zuko te daría indigestión.

-¿Qué?-dijo el Señor del Fuego, mirando a su amigo con completo desconcierto

-Oh, lo mismo hubiese creído yo de no haber llegado a conocerte mejor-dijo Azula, tomando asiento ante la mesa, aún fulminando con la mirada al embajador de la Tribu de Agua

-Conocerme... ¿en qué sentido, exactamente?-inquirió Sokka, alzando una ceja. Los sirvientes aparecieron en ese momento, con bandejas de plata en las cuales cargaban la cena particular de la Princesa.

-¿De qué sentido podría estar hablando?-fue la réplica de Azula, mientras comenzaba a comer decorosamente, quizás esforzándose aún más de lo habitual en su opulento modo de comer con el simple propósito de impresionar al visitante.

-No sé si pueda decirlo a ciencia cierta...-murmuró Sokka, frunciendo el ceño mientras meditaba la pregunta. Frotaba su perilla con una mano, algo que no hacía más que remover las ganas de Azula de aprisionarlo en algún lugar privado y hacer con él lo que le viniera en gana.

-¿De qué rayos están hablando ustedes dos?-inquirió Zuko, completamente confundido

-No es asunto tuyo, Zuzu-dijo Azula, sin mirarlo siquiera. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre los de su actual contrincante en aquella enzarzada guerra verbal.

-Lo estoy pensando...-murmuró Sokka, ignorando por completo la intervención de su amigo-... y no me queda en absoluto claro qué he hecho para causarte indigestión. Estaba bajo la impresión de que nos llevábamos la mar de bien...

-Déjate de socarronerías-gruñó Azula, dando un bocado salvaje a un pastelillo-Ni un crío en pañales podría tragarse una ironía tan patética como esa.

-¿Qué es lo que les ocurre?-preguntó Zuko, mirando de Sokka a Azula repetidamente, sin comprender la discusión en absoluto-No es que yo entienda mucho respecto a la relación que hay entre ustedes dos, pero lo último que supe es que al menos eran capaces de comportarse diplomáticamente el uno con el otro...

-No considero diplomático el hacerme esperar por más de tres horas por su llegada para descubrir que su principal interés en venir al Palacio era vaciar la alacena de comida y dejar de lado el propósito por el cual, según nos informó con antelación, había venido aquí en primer lugar.

Azula intentó decir aquella última frase con tanta impasibilidad como le fuera posible, pero falló en el intento. Sokka no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo con malicia y astucia al percatarse de que había logrado sacar de sus casillas a la Princesa una vez más.

-No puedes culparme por algo así-dijo Sokka, cruzándose de brazos-A veces hay que honrar al dueño de la casa antes de ir a los negocios, aunque... creo que hay quienes hacen las dos cosas simultáneamente, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Zuko alzó una ceja al percatarse de que su hermana se ruborizaba ligeramente. ¿Azula, ruborizarse? La afamada Princesa tenía fama de ser un tanto sociópata, no sentía vergüenza y tampoco tenía ningún motivo por el cual sentirla, según lo que sabía Zuko... ¿a qué había aludido Sokka con su última afirmación? Algo le decía a Zuko que más le valía nunca enterarse...

-Pero, según parece, tú no eres uno de ellos-repuso Azula-Eres del tipo de persona que sólo es capaz de hacer una cosa a la vez.

-No creo que sea así-dijo Sokka, pensativo-Pero supongo que puedo demostrártelo si tanto te preocupa que yo no pueda hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo...

-De acuerdo, ¿de qué demonios están hablando?-exclamó Zuko, perdiendo la paciencia-¿Acaso Sokka no había venido aquí a discutir aquello de los piratas?

-Por supuesto-dijo Azula, su voz colmada con un tono que sugería ironía disimulada a través de inocencia-¿Por qué otro motivo habría venido aquí, Zuko?

-Exactamente-dijo Sokka, mirando al Señor del Fuego con cierta incertidumbre-¿Qué creías, Zuko?

-Y-yo no... y-yo...-tartamudeó el hombre, nervioso al ser la víctima de las inquisidoras miradas de sus otros dos interlocutores. Incluso al ser el Señor del Fuego y uno de los hombres con mayor poder político en el mundo, se sentía completamente intimidado por la extraña alianza que repentinamente se había formado entre su mejor amigo y su hermana-¿Saben qué? Los dejaré a discutir su asunto a solas...

-No te molestes-declaró Azula, dejando de lado las sobras de su comida mientras se ponía de pie-Ya he terminado, y ustedes dos, claramente, tienen muchos asuntos superfluos que discutir.

-¡Oye, no son superfluos!-dijo Zuko, irritable-¡Si hablábamos acerca de los piratas! Sokka me explicaba la situación y pensé que entre los tres podíamos llegar a...

-De acuerdo a lo que sé, ese no es tu trabajo, "Señor del Fuego" -dijo Azula, minimizando la importancia del título de su hermano al mencionarlo con tal carga de sarcasmo-Así que más vale que te ocupes de lo que está ocurriendo dentro de la nación en lugar de involucrarte en asuntos internacionales. Para eso me designaste a mí como diplomática, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-Sí, pero...

-Entonces no te metas-dijo Azula entre dientes-Hasta luego, Zuko. Salvaje incivilizado, más te vale atender el asunto por el cual viniste eventualmente. Mientras más rápido salgas de mi vista, mejor nos irá a ambos.

-Permíteme diferir...-murmuró Sokka, sus labios formando una vez más aquella seductora sonrisa que Azula logró resistir a base de un autocontrol sobrehumano y un recordatorio de que, a pesar de todo, lograría hacerse con lo que deseaba de un modo u otro, pues, claramente, Sokka no había venido a la Nación del Fuego sólo para cenar con Zuko.

La expectativa de encontrarse con Sokka más tarde la llevó a planificar por adelantado, tal como Azula solía hacerlo. Se dirigió al spa del Palacio y, con la ayuda de sus sirvientas personales, procuró volverse tan apetecible a Sokka como fuese posible. Y mientras ella llevaba a cabo tal faena, el embajador de la Tribu de Agua aún se hallaba en medio de una conversación que muy poco le interesaba.

-No sé por qué se comporta así-declaró Zuko, bebiendo su taza de té-De ser sincero, no estoy seguro siquiera de que apuntarla como representante diplomática de la Nación del Fuego haya sido buena idea. Creo que me traerá más problemas de los que puedo controlar.

-Eso habla muy mal de tu capacidad como soberano-señaló Sokka, burlonamente.

-Sí, supongo que sí...-murmuró Zuko de forma dramática, llevando a Sokka a suspirar de irritación. Zuko era su mejor amigo, pero Sokka no quería estar a menos de diez kilómetros de distancia cuando al Señor del Fuego se le antojaba importunar a los demás con sus tragedias imaginarias-... de cualquier forma, creí que la situación entre Azula y tú era mucho más amistosa. ¿No se han encontrado en reuniones muchas veces ya? Pensaba que habían superado la etapa de discutir y ofenderse por cualquier tontería...

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-preguntó Sokka, hilarado

-Pues... sólo pensé eso porque tenía la idea de que para ser diplomático era necesaria cierta madurez-dijo Zuko, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No parece que lo sea para ser Señor del Fuego-replicó Sokka, sonriendo con malicia

-Ja, ja... muy chistoso-gruñó Zuko-Me refiero a que se comportan tal como lo hacían cuando aún estábamos en plena guerra.

-¿Y acaso tú no?-inquirió Sokka, alzando una ceja-Además, eso no es del todo cierto. No es como si aún la apresara contra las paredes...

-¿Ah?-Zuko se sobresaltó ante las últimas palabras de Sokka-¿Apresarla contra las...? ¿De qué diantres estás hablando?

-Eh, es cierto, tú no estabas ahí...-murmuró Sokka despreocupadamente-Es que, durante la Invasión, Azula y yo tuvimos un encuentro... peculiar, por decirlo de algún modo.

-¿Qué tan peculiar?-preguntó Zuko, con una mueca de incomodidad en el rostro.

-Digamos que intentó matarme a través de un plan malévolo, y me arroje hacia ella... ella tenía un puñal, pero Toph la apresó contra la pared utilizando su tierra control y yo me dediqué a gritarle mientras trataba de hacerla hablar acerca de algo. No creo que haga falta decir que eso no sirvió de mucho, Azula es una piedra difícil de lijar.

-Y que lo digas-repuso Zuko-Entonces... ya no sientes la necesidad de gritarle, sino que sólo tienen peleas intelectuales. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Supongo-replicó Sokka, sonriendo-Podría decirse que sí...

-¿Qué es lo que estás ocultando, Sokka?-preguntó Zuko, frunciendo el ceño

-¿Yo? ¿Ocultar algo?-preguntó el joven embajador, con algo de orgullo-No veo por qué haría tal cosa, y no sé qué podría estar ocultando de ti, Zuko.

-Es lo que a mí me gustaría saber...-murmuró el Señor del Fuego, al momento que Sokka se ponía de pie.

-Eh, tal parece que es un misterio para todos entonces-dijo, con una sonrisa vaga-Bien, iré a buscar a tu hermana. Intentaré resolver este problema de una vez por todas.

-Adelante-dijo Zuko, sacudiendo una mano en ademán de no darle mucha importancia al asunto-Ojalá sobrevivas.

-Lo mismo digo-murmuró Sokka, tragando saliva.

El embajador de la Tribu Agua del Sur se marchó de la habitación, mirando a su alrededor mientras esperaba alguna señal milagrosa que le indicara el paradero de la Princesa. Merodeó por el Palacio durante lo que parecieron ser horas, pero no tuvo suerte. Sus planes no habían funcionado tal como hubiese deseado: a decir verdad no había tenido intención alguna de desperdiciar su tiempo con Zuko, pero apenas arribó al Palacio había sido guiado hacia el Señor del Fuego por parte de los sirvientes, y no había encontrado ningún modo de deshacerse de Zuko una vez que se habían encontrado. Incluso tras recordarle el motivo por el que había emprendido el viaje hasta la Nación del Fuego Zuko no le había dado cuartel y en cambio había procedido a darle su opinión respecto al tema, algo que a Sokka no le importaba en lo más mínimo, puesto que el asunto de los piratas no era sino una cortina de humo para ocultar el verdadero propósito de su visita al Palacio.

Volver a ver a Azula había traído consigo una avalancha de sentimientos y deseos conocidos para Sokka, pero nunca los había experimentado con tal magnitud. Si lo que sentía anteriormente era deseo, actualmente estaba siendo agobiado por un arrebato de anhelo que no podía controlar ni reprimir. Y de ser sincero, no veía por qué debía reprimirse. Sólo con recordarse a sí mismo lo maravilloso que se había sentido al unirse con ella en un intenso frenesí pasional, se sentía al borde de echar a correr en busca de la Princesa una vez más. Desde hacía mucho tiempo se había visto fascinado por la exótica belleza de la hermana menor del Señor del Fuego, pero, tras dar rienda suelta a su deseo por ella durante su encuentro en el Polo Sur, el embrujo que ella ejercía sobre él se había vuelto incluso más potente que antes.

Sólo con pensar en ella sentía que su sangre hervía con un insoportable sentido de urgencia. Necesitaba verla de nuevo enseguida, pero no sabía qué hacer para lograrlo. Luego de meditar por un momento decidió tomarla por sorpresa, algo que, según había descubierto durante su encuentro anterior, se le daba muy bien. Decidió dirigirse a la habitación de la Princesa, con las intenciones de aguardar por ella tras la puerta... hasta que se percató de que desconocía el paradero de dicha habitación.

Irónicamente, todos sus planes se vieron disueltos en ácido justo cuando había tomado la decisión de sorprenderla, puesto que ni había dado dos pasos en una dirección aleatoria cuando se percató de que había alguien de pie en el mismo pasillo que él.

Sokka no pudo evitar preguntarse si Azula estaba halándole el pelo. Él había jugado con ella hasta hartarse anteriormente, pero en esta ocasión era ella quien se burlaba de él al caminar por el Palacio llevando sólo una larga bata roja con bordes dorados, la cual acentuaba la figura femenina de la Princesa de tal modo que Sokka sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba al instante a la imagen ante él.

Azula hizo gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad al no permitirse una sonrisa de satisfacción al llevar a Sokka a contemplarla de esta forma. Sus esfuerzos para impresionarlo no habían sido en vano.

-¿Buscabas algo?-inquirió Azula, alzando una ceja.

Sokka no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la miraba con interés. No tenía interés alguno en disimular el modo en que estaba devorándola con la mirada, y tal parecía que tampoco Azula se sentía incómoda al ser el objeto de observación de Sokka.

-Creo que sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta-replicó Sokka, sonriendo-¿No teníamos asuntos que atender?

-Tal parece que prefieres atenderlos con mi hermano, de acuerdo a lo que pude comprender anteriormente-dijo Azula, mirando sus uñas tal como si el tema de conversación no fuera de su particular interés.

-Ah, no me vengas con que estás celosa...

-¿Celos?-preguntó Azula, mirándolo con incredulidad-¿Por qué habría de estar celosa? ¿Acaso crees que envidio tu capacidad de soportar a Zuko?

-Eh... celos de que hubiese pasado más tiempo con él que contigo-aclaró Sokka, con una mueca de confusión.

-No veo qué envidiar de algo así-dijo Azula, sonriendo con malicia-Lidiar contigo no es tan divertido como lo crees.

-¿Ah, sí? Me había dado la impresión de que habías disfrutado mucho de mi compañía en aquella ocasión...

-¿Crees que de ser así me hubiese marchado tal como lo hice?-inquirió Azula, mientras Sokka se le acercaba lentamente.

-Lo que creo es que, de haber sido como lo dices, no me hubieras invitado a venir aquí antes de irte...

-Pero comienzo a retractarme de tal invitación-dijo Azula, con un suspiro dramático-No sólo te tomaste tanto tiempo como quisiste para llegar aquí, sino que tal parece que preferías desperdiciar tu tiempo con Zuko en lugar de hacer algo útil conmigo...

-No mentía cuando dije que debía honrar al dueño de la casa-murmuró Sokka-A pesar de que no tuviese intención alguna de hacerlo en un principio.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Azula

-Creí que podría llegar directamente hasta ti cuando entré al Palacio, pero los sirvientes me llevaron hacia Zuko porque asumieron que venía a verlo a él. Zuko insistió en hablar de cualquier tema que le cruzara por la mente y no pude quitármelo de encima hasta ahora.

-No lo comprendo. ¿Cómo es que te resultaba imposible deshacerte de él?-preguntó Azula, escéptica

-¿Qué querías que le dijera?-preguntó Sokka, riendo por lo bajo-¿Creíste que podía decirle "Lo siento, Zuko, pero no vine aquí a charlar contigo sino a seducir a tu hermana para acostarme con ella"?

-Suena sencillo-dijo Azula, sonriendo de nuevo-¿Cuál era el inconveniente con decirle la verdad?

-Ningún hermano quiere escuchar nada respecto a la vida sexual de su hermana, créeme-dijo Sokka, con incomodidad- Y además, soy su mejor amigo. ¿No crees que le daría un paro cardíaco de descubrir que tú y yo tenemos una extraña aventura?

-¿Y eso qué?-preguntó Azula, sonriendo con malicia-No creo que sea tan mala idea darle un infarto a Zuko...

-Y yo que creí que me llevaba mal con mi hermana-murmuró Sokka, riendo por lo bajo.

-Lo que no alcanzo a comprender es algo más-convino Azula, pensativa-¿Extraña aventura? ¿Es eso lo que hay entre nosotros?

-¿Creíste que había algo más?

-No, simplemente creía que no había nada-replicó Azula-A juzgar porque sólo tuvimos sexo una vez, no creí que esto fuese una aventura.

-Pues si tuvimos sexo una vez, eso equivale a una aventura-dijo Sokka, sonriendo orgullosamente ante su ocurrencia-El asunto que me trae por aquí es que quisiera tener más de una...

-¿Y qué hay del motivo oficial por el que viniste?-preguntó Azula, cruzándose de brazos de tal modo que la forma de su busto se vio acentuada. Sokka tragó saliva ante el panorama.

-¿Te refieres al problema con los piratas...? Creo que podríamos resolverlo con facilidad si tan sólo nos pusiéramos a la faena... pero no quiero privarme de la única excusa que tengo para verte a solas...

Azula se encontró perdida en aquellos ojos azules una vez más. Sokka se encontraba justo delante de ella, a muy corta distancia. Si tan sólo se lo propusiéra podría reclamar los labios del hombre para sí... pero, una vez más, esto era una guerra de voluntades. Ninguno quería ser el primero en sucumbir a la necesidad carnal, pero eventualmente uno de los dos se vería obligado a rendirse. A pesar de ello, Azula se rehusaba a dejarse vencer por el bárbaro incivilizado que había hipnotizado sus sentidos a través de aquella encantadora sonrisa y esos ojos deslumbrantes...

-Así que no pretendes arreglar este asunto por eso... es lamentable oírlo-dijo Azula, intentando mantener su voz impasible a pesar de lo difícil que resultaba hacerlo al tener el cuello del hombre lo suficientemente cerca para morderlo-Creí que sentías más aprecio por tu gente. No creo que tomen muy bien el descubrir que estabas dispuesto a desperdiciar la oportunidad de mejorar su comercio simplemente porque buscabas enredarte conmigo...

-Eh, lo estás viendo del modo equivocado-dijo Sokka, acercándose aún más a ella. Azula trastabilló para evitar el contacto físico mientras pudiera hacerlo. Sabía que al momento en que se tocaran perdería la razón y haría lo imposible por hacer suyo al embajador de la Tribu Agua-Mientras tú y yo estemos enredados, tal como dijiste, podemos ayudarnos mutuamente y podríamos resolver los problemas de nuestras naciones...

-Pues ahí se daña tu plan, según veo-dijo Azula, al momento que su espalda chocó contra la pared-Si resolvemos aquel asunto, no tendrás ningún motivo para encontrarte conmigo clandestinamente...

-Pero yo no dije cuándo pretendía acabar con este problema... si bien lo resolveremos algún día, podemos extenderlo tanto como queramos...

-¿Y entonces, qué?-preguntó Azula-¿Qué sucederá cuando acabemos con esto? ¿Por fin podré librarme de ti?

-Como si eso fuera lo que realmente quieres...-se burló Sokka, apoyando un brazo en la pared al lado de Azula. El corazón de la Princesa latía atropelladamente, como si estuviera en medio de una difícil carrera cuya meta era obtener al hombre al que tanto deseaba...

Sokka no pudo evitar sonreír ante la divertida situación. No hace mucho le había hablado a Zuko acerca de aquella ocasión en que había acorralado a la Princesa contra un muro, y justo ahora hacía lo mismo. Mentiría al decir que, en aquel momento, había asimilado lo excitante que resultaba la cercanía de sus cuerpos, puesto que había estado totalmente decidido a extraerle cierta información a Azula, información que ésta no le concedió, por supuesto. Pero no mucho tiempo después el recuerdo de la ocasión había regresado con mayor potencia, quizás teñido de una coloración que él no había visualizado al momento en que había sucedido. La forma en que ella le sonreía con tanta astucia lo perseguía en sueños... estaba completamente seguro de que Azula no tenía la mínima idea de qué tan provocadora había sido en aquella ocasión. Y, con toda probabilidad, tampoco estaba del todo consciente de lo provocadora que resultaba ahora.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta-repuso ella, mirándolo con ojos que lo retaban a tomar la iniciativa.

-Tal parece que no-murmuró Sokka, acercándose aún más. Sus rostros casi estaban en contacto ahora-Supongo que me veré obligado a darte razones para encontrarte conmigo una vez que este asunto culmine...

-¿De verdad puedes encontrar un incentivo así...?-quiso saber ella, sugerente.

-Podría apostar a que sí-insistió Sokka, exhalando de tal modo que su aliento embriagó a la Princesa por un instante-¿Necesitas una demostración?

-No confío en que puedas convencerme de nada, bárbaro...-suspiró Azula, intentando darle cierto tono amenazador a sus palabras, pero fallando en el intento

-Tomaré eso como un sí-replicó Sokka, sonriendo ligeramente al acercar su rostro aún más al de la Princesa.

El roce de sus labios con los de ella los estremeció a ambos. El beso, suave en un principio, fue el perfecto indicador para que ambos decidieran darse una tregua en su guerra de voluntades. Deleitados ante el sabor del otro, separaron sus labios mientras permitían que el conflicto de dominancia dirigiera las acciones de ambos.

Sokka acercó su cuerpo aún más al de Azula, algo que ella aceptó al rodear su cuello con los brazos, intensificando el beso que compartían tanto como le era posible al deslizar su lengua por encima de la de él, despertando sensaciones prácticamente ajenas para Sokka. Solía alardear de su gran destreza como amante, y no había mujer que se uniera en la cama con él y se marchara insatisfecha... pero tampoco había mujer alguna capaz de llevarlo al punto de sentir escalofríos de excitación y de emitir leves gruñidos sólo con un beso.

Azula, por su parte, estaba haciendo mucho más que gruñir. El intercambio de caricias que mantenía con Sokka la agobiaba por completo, cada parte de su cuerpo parecía reaccionar ante él: su corazón continuaba latiendo a tal velocidad que parecía estar a punto de salírsele del pecho, y, sin que ella lo notara, estaba emitiendo gemidos apasionados mientras disfrutaba de la situación al máximo. Las manos del joven se encontraban toqueteando los costados de la Princesa, subiendo desde sus caderas con tortuosa lentitud mientras sus pulgares trazaban círculos sobre la tela que cubría la piel de la Princesa.

Azula lo atrajo incluso más, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras el beso se volvía más salvaje. Entre mordidas y gemidos continuaban con aquel frenesí de inusitada pasión que no podían reprimir por más tiempo. El deseo de apoderarse el uno del otro era desmedido.

Las manos de Sokka comenzaban a temblar con anticipación. Sí, obtendría lo que tanto anhelaba, finalmente... pero incluso cuando sabía que debía ser paciente con estos juegos fogosos, no podía abstenerse de tocarla de cualquier modo posible. Sus manos ascendieron hasta los pechos de la Princesa, palpándolos con sutileza con sus palmas. Los quejidos de Azula aumentaron su intensidad mientras sus manos se permitían perderse entre los libres mechones de cabello a los lados de la cabeza del embajador. Lo obligaba a mantenerse tan cerca de ella como le fuera posible... y él no tenía ningún inconveniente con complacerla al frotar su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Sokka se atrevió a introducir una pierna entre las de ella, su muslo chocando con la entrepierna húmeda de la Princesa. Azula no parecía nada incómoda ante el descaro del hombre: incluso movía sus caderas hacia delante con las intenciones de intensificar el placer de la fricción de su zona erógena contra la pierna de Sokka.

Los movimientos de Azula hacían que su compañero perdiera la cabeza. Decidió darle un descanso a la boca de la Princesa al interrumpir el salvaje beso en el que se habían perdido el uno dentro del otro, y mientras ella tomaba bocanadas de aire para normalizar su organismo, Sokka se dedicó a acariciar su mentón con los labios, bajando luego al delicado cuello de la Princesa. Azula no pudo contener sus gimoteos cuando Sokka mordisqueó su sensible piel, acosando sus sentidos con cada salvaje roce. Los sonidos que emitía ella lo enloquecían, le llevaban a desear hacerla suya tan rápido como fuese posible. Sus manos, que habían estado centradas en sus pechos, se deslizaron sagazmente hacia la cinta que mantenía atada la prenda de ropa de la Princesa. Pero se sorprendió cuando Azula lo empujó, obligándolo a separarse de ella antes de que pudiera deshacer el nudo de la cinta.

-D-detente... no puedes hacer eso aquí-murmuró ella, jadeando.

-¿Qué?-dijo él, con una repentina exhalación.

-Cualquiera podría vernos... no podemos... no aquí, por favor-murmuró Azula, bajando su cabeza y apoyándola en el fuerte pecho de Sokka

-¿Entonces...?

-Creo...-dijo ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa-... que es hora de que pasemos a parlamentar en mi sala privada de reuniones.

Sokka no pudo evitar sonreír también ante la indecorosa propuesta de la mujer en sus brazos. Volvió a besar sus labios fugazmente, obteniendo un suave gemido de disfrute de parte de la Princesa tras esa caricia, y se separó de ella un poco más, dejándole algo más de libertad de movimiento a Azula. Pero ella estaba reacia a permitirle alejarse de ella más de la cuenta. Aún no se había saciado de sentir el calor del cuerpo de aquel hombre contra el suyo.

Sokka no se molestó en contener una ligera risa cuando Azula tomó su mano con sutileza y lo guió en dirección a su habitación personal. Sokka caminaba y sonreía mientras contemplaba el magnífico cuerpo de la joven mujer que lo había seducido... aquellas curvas encantadoras sólo lo hacían ansiar con desesperación el momento en que llegaran a la cama para adueñarse de ella.

Por fortuna, no encontraron a nadie en el camino al cuarto de la Princesa. Azula lo empujó adentro mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, gesto que acentuó la sonrisa de Sokka.

-¿Te aseguras de tenerme para ti por toda la noche...?-inquirió con voz sugerente mientras rodeaba las caderas de la Princesa con sus brazos.

-Eso dependerá de tu desempeño como amante...-replicó Azula, girándose para besarlo plenamente una vez más.

Lo empujó hacia su cama mientras forcejeaba con las ropas del embajador, deshaciendo su cinturón cuando él luchaba con la cinta de ella. Sus labios se movían juntos mientras sus lenguas se rozaban de forma atrevida, intercambiando gemidos y caricias a la vez. Sokka logró desnudarla apenas le quitó la bata, algo que lo llevó a sonreír con malicia. Claramente, la Princesa había anticipado acostarse con él, puesto que no se había molestado siquiera en ponerse ropa interior.

Sokka admiró el cuerpo desnudo de la Princesa por un instante, sus ojos cobrando un tono libidinoso que imitaron los de Azula. La Princesa lo empujó hasta la cama, obligándolo a sentarse sobre ella mientras Azula introducía sus manos en su túnica, acariciando sus fuertes pectorales con sus manos. Sokka se permitió tocar la inmaculada piel de la espalda de Azula, maravillándose ante la suavidad inexpugnable de la misma. Se deleitó al palparla tanto como disfrutó que ella acariciara su torso. Ambos sentían el ardor de chispas en la piel con cada roce de sus cuerpos.

Azula logró arrancarle la camisa mientras Sokka le ayudaba en la labor de desvestirlo al deshacerse de sus botas utilizando sus propios pies. Fue el turno de la Princesa de dedicarse a devorar el cuello del hombre bajo ella mientras él se remitía a acariciarla lascivamente, percatándose de que el corazón de Azula latía a velocidad vertiginosa. Azula forcejeó con los pantalones de Sokka para despojarlo de ellos, pero fue él quien los removió por completo al obligarla a girar en la cama hasta que él estuvo sobre ella.

-Ven aquí...-ronroneó Sokka, haciéndola cerrar los ojos mientras Sokka se dedicaba a devorarle el cuello.

La piel de la Princesa resultaba realmente embriagadora para él, algo en su sabor y su aroma resultaba increíblemente apetecible. No recordaba si había sido igual en la ocasión anterior, puesto que aquella vez no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de cada detalle del cuerpo de la mujer en sus brazos. Pero esta vez pretendía aprovechar las circunstancias al máximo.

Las manos de Azula volvieron a perderse entre los cabellos suaves de Sokka, deshaciendo la cola de lobo que él solía llevar con tanto orgullo. Las largas uñas de la Princesa acariciaban el cuero cabelludo de su amante sin hacerle ningún daño, algo que sorprendió a Sokka mientras recorría el cuerpo de Azula con sus labios. Su lengua se deslizaba de vez en cuando hacia fuera para propinarle al blanquecino pecho de la joven una lamida sensual que la hacía gemir con aún mayor intensidad. Sokka pellizcó ligeramente ambos pezones de Azula, llevándola a respirar agitadamente. El embajador continuó con su faena de devorar su cuerpo, succionando la delicada piel de la Princesa con sutileza a veces, con cierto salvajismo luego. Azula casi tenía los ojos en blanco y sacudía sus caderas hacia arriba mientras Sokka continuaba con su recorrido por el cuerpo de la mujer, ambos plenamente conscientes del objetivo final de las sagacidades de Sokka.

Sokka se sentó en la cama entre las piernas de Azula, toqueteándolas con penosa lentitud. Azula no podía siquiera pensar con claridad. Sabía que se arrepentiría de permitirle la entrada a su zona privada con tanta facilidad al descarado embajador de la Tribu Agua, pero anhelaba que él hiciera con ella lo que él sabía hacer de maravilla. Separó sus piernas, dejando de lado todo su orgullo... por los momentos, al menos. Sokka acarició el lado interno de los muslos, sonriendo al sentir el leve temblor que se apoderaba del cuerpo de Azula sólo a través de tales acciones. La llevó a exponer su vagina aún más al abrirle las piernas, y Azula no pudo evitar sonrojarse al hallarse en tan escandalosa posición ante él.

Pero su dignidad se vio completamente olvidada cuando se percató de que Sokka se movía hacia abajo, dirigiendo su rostro directamente hacia su entrada. Azula apretó los dientes, y sus manos volvieron a enredarse entre los cabellos de Sokka mientras él separaba con sus dedos los labios externos de Azula. Sólo esa caricia la llevó a soltar un quejido inusualmente agudo que le indicó a Sokka cuánto deseaba que él la llevara a los más superiores planos de placer posibles.

Primero se permitió respirar sobre aquella húmeda y cálida piel rojiza, de tal modo que Azula se quedó sin aliento por un instante. Sokka procedió a tentarla con su lengua, propinándole suaves lamidas mientras descubría las áreas de mayor sensibilidad en el cuerpo de la Princesa. Azula suponía que estaba halándole el cabello con excesivo salvajismo a Sokka, pero le resultaba inevitable hacerlo cuando la estaba llevando al borde de la locura con cada caricia de su lengua y cada succión de sus labios. ¿Era siquiera posible que alguien pudiese ser tan habilidoso en la cama?

No quería gritar, se rehusaba a concederle tal regocijo a Sokka, pero incluso cuando se mordía el labio inferior para evitarlo no podía contener los gemidos que escapaban desde su garganta. En verdad la reputación que precedía a Sokka era completamente merecida: no podía existir otro humano en la faz de la Tierra capaz de producir tales sensaciones en Azula. Estaba completamente perdida, totalmente sometida a la voluntad del hombre que se hallaba en la faena de prepararla oralmente para una penetración que prometía ser fenomenal.

Sokka no tuvo mejor idea que lamer el cuerpo de Azula mientras volvía a subir hasta su cuello. Los gimoteos de la Princesa lo habían llevado al borde de la desesperación también a él. Estaba a punto de alzar las piernas de Azula cuando ella deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, dirigiéndose a la entrepierna de Sokka. El embajador se vio obligado a apretar los dientes mientras ella comprobaba que el masivo órgano de Sokka estaba en condiciones apropiadas para penetrarla. Disfrutó de acariciarlo con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro hasta que Sokka la besó salvajemente, rompiendo la concentración de la Princesa y obligándola a separar sus piernas, flexionándolas y levantándolas en el proceso. Calculó su entrada con destreza y se movió hacia delante con arrojo, penetrándola finalmente.

Azula sintió cómo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones mientras la hombría de Sokka se hacía paso dentro de ella. La sensación, ligeramente incómoda al principio, no tardó en volverse idílica. Intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras Sokka se dedicaba a embestirla con lentitud, acercándose a su rostro mientras se entregaba a la faena de destruir el aguante de la Princesa para satisfacerla completamente. Azula volvió a introducir sus dedos en el cabello de Sokka para obligarlo a besarla, algo a lo que él se sometió sin inconveniente alguno. Sus brazos seguían manteniendo las piernas de la Princesa en la misma posición mientras las caderas de ambos se movilizaban al mismo placentero ritmo, desencadenando escalofríos de excitación a través de sus cuerpos.

Azula pretendía robar el aliento de Sokka para sí misma, pero el salvaje modo en que se besaban no le ayudó a completar aquella empresa. Sus manos bajaron al cuello de Sokka ahora mientras él continuaba besándola y penetrándola, llevando su órgano tan lejos como le fuera posible. Las paredes internas de Azula lo reclamaban para sí, rogándole que le concediera el orgasmo que ambos estaban próximos a alcanzar. La Princesa no pudo evitar sonreír al percatarse de que su amante repetía su nombre constantemente entre gruñidos y acometidas. Azula se abrazó al cuello de Sokka mientras el goce de la situación los colmaba a ambos plenamente, con cada nuevo movimiento se acentuaba la fogosidad que los había llevado a desearse desde un principio.

La fricción los acaloraba a ambos más de lo que podían soportar, sus cuerpos sudorosos parecían alcanzar la misma temperatura mientras hacían el amor. Las uñas de Azula se clavaron en la espalda de Sokka apenas se percató de que estaba próxima a alcanzar su orgasmo, y para sorpresa del hombre, el dolor causado por dichas uñas resultó sorprendentemente placentero para él. Definitivamente era un masoquista.

Sokka aceleró sus movimientos, sacudiendo su pelvis de tal modo que la Princesa casi se veía incapaz de seguirle el ritmo. Los gemidos de ella se intensificaban con cada nueva penetración, su aguante se esfumaba mientras los estremecimientos de placer comenzaban a recorrer todo su cuerpo. La familiar sensación de las paredes apretando con aún más fuerza a su miembro hizo que Sokka sonriera mientras continuaba con su labor, a sabiendas de que tampoco lograría aguantar mucho más tiempo. Intensificó la potencia de sus entradas, procurando que ambos alcanzaran la cúspide de la experiencia al mismo tiempo. Y, aún con sus caderas moviéndose en unísono con las de Sokka, Azula no pudo evitar emitir un alarido de pasión cuando alcanzó el clímax. Sokka sonrió al verla en medio de su apogeo, y eyaculó dentro de ella al cabo de repetidas embestidas, completamente inmerso en el edén de placer en que ya se encontraba ella.

Sólo se escuchaban respiraciones entrecortadas en la alcoba una vez dejaron de moverse el uno contra el otro. Sokka sonrió al percatarse de que las piernas de Azula temblaban tras el explosivo orgasmo que había disfrutado. Dejó caer su cabeza entre los pechos de ella, sintiendo el veloz palpitar de su corazón. Seguramente su propio corazón iba a la par con el de ella.

Azula abrazó el cuello de Sokka, dejando de hincar las uñas en su espalda. Sokka jadeó más, acariciando el cuerpo de Azula con sutileza.

-Eso fue...-murmuró, haciéndola sonreír con anticipación-... intenso

Azula volteó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que él sólo estaba burlándose de ella al repetir su afirmación tras su primer encuentro sexual.

-Sí, claramente lo fue-replicó ella con una sonrisa mientras Sokka separaba sus cuerpos.

Se dejó caer al lado de ella, contemplando, maravillado, el aspecto de la Princesa luego de la agitada experiencia. Azula le devolvió la mirada, perdida en aquellos ojos azules una vez más. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, puesto que cualquier palabra sobraría en esta situación...

-¿Otra ronda?-preguntó Sokka, haciéndola sonreír con malicia.

-Si eres capaz de soportarlo...

-Me subestimas, Princesa... Y me parece que no te conviene hacerlo-dijo Sokka, con una voz amenazante y seductora a la vez. Azula no pudo contener la risa mientras él se posicionaba encima de ella de nuevo.

Y con otro beso agitado y fascinante, sus juegos de placer volvieron a iniciar.

...

Azula despertó con una contradictoria sensación de dolor placentero en todo el cuerpo. Sonrió al percatarse de que los fuertes brazos de un hombre la abrazaban aún. Su sonrisa se acentuó mientras observaba la relajada expresión en el rostro de su acompañante, el hombre que se había dedicado a satisfacerla durante gran parte de la noche. Dormitaba con la boca levemente abierta, y seguramente estaba exhausto luego de tanta agitación. Azula se frotó los ojos antes de decidirse a salir de la cama, y besó con sutileza a Sokka antes de marcharse... sólo para hallarse fascinada de nuevo por aquellos labios provocadores, que la llevaron a prolongar el beso por más tiempo del que ella había planeado originalmente.

Sokka no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al despertar de este modo. Azula se sorprendió al sentirlo responder a sus besos y se permitió sonreír mientras él la estrechaba con más intensidad.

-Buenos días-murmuró la Princesa cuando se vieron obligados a interrumpir el beso debido a la necesidad de aire.

-Sí que son buenos, ¿eh?-dijo Sokka, riendo-Nunca creí que podría despertar contigo en brazos...

-Ni yo pensé que permitiría que un bárbaro pasara la noche conmigo, pero ya ves que cualquier cosa puede suceder, ¿eh?-dijo Azula, uniendo sus frentes.

Sokka aún no abría los ojos, aún extremadamente cansado tras la actividad de la noche anterior. Azula se percató de que no estaba en absoluto dispuesto a salir de la cama y besó sus labios una vez más antes de separarse de él. Sokka soltó un gruñido cuando sintió que el cuerpo de la Princesa dejaba de estar recostado contra el suyo.

-¿A... a dónde vas?-preguntó, obligándose a abrir los ojos a pesar de que sus párpados parecían pesar toneladas.

-Suelo despertar a esta hora-fue la simple réplica de Azula, que se dirigió a su armario en busca de sus usuales ropajes.

-¿Qué...? ¿Incluso cuando estuvimos haciendo lo que hicimos durante toda la noche...?-preguntó Sokka, entre quejidos.

-Incluso cuando estuvimos haciendo lo que hicimos durante toda la noche-confirmó Azula, vistiéndose-Pero si tú necesitas descansar más, puedes quedarte en la cama por un tiempo más.

-Je... muchas gracias-dijo Sokka, sonriendo inocentemente y cubriéndose con la sábana hasta los hombros.

La Princesa sonrió también ante la imagen que estaba presenciando. Normalmente Sokka aparentaba rebosar masculinidad, pero su actual estado no era muy varonil, que se diga.

-Nos veremos luego, ¿eh?-dijo Azula, una vez que estaba lista para salir de la habitación.

-Sí...-dijo Sokka, sonriendo aún más ante la expectativa.

Azula se inclinó sobre él, disfrutando de un último beso por los momentos. Sokka acarició la mejilla de la Princesa mientras la complacía al presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

Azula salió de la habitación con la sonrisa más sincera que cualquier persona hubiese visto en su rostro. Tomó su desayuno a solas mientras repasaba en su mente los sucesos de la noche anterior, perdida completamente en cada caricia, en cada beso... ese bárbaro definitivamente sabía cómo complacer a una mujer.

Se encontraba de pie en uno de los pasillos que daba al jardín del Palacio cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba a ella.

-¿Cómo salió todo?-preguntó Zuko, claramente preocupado.

Azula lo miró de reojo, completamente segura de que Zuko no podía imaginarse cuál había sido la resolución de su reunión con Sokka.

-Todo... estuvo bien-replicó ella, evitando entrar en detalles.

-¿Lograron llegar a un acuerdo factible?-inquirió el Señor del Fuego

-No del todo-replicó Azula-Pero es un inicio. Vamos por un buen camino que quizás culmine en un resultado favorable para ambas naciones...

-Eso es un alivio-dijo Zuko, suspirando-Aunque me sorprende que hayan progresado tanto en una noche luego de que discutieran como lo hacían durante la cena. ¿Cómo lograron entenderse después de algo así?

Azula tuvo que abstenerse de soltar una carcajada delatora, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa mientras buscaba la respuesta perfecta para la pregunta de su hermano.

-No sé en qué estés pensando, Zuzu... pero te aseguro que todas las soluciones hacia las cuales el embajador de la Tribu Agua y yo hemos trabajado durante estos meses han sido alcanzadas a través de medios completamente diplomáticos.

El trabalenguas dicho por Azula dejó a Zuko completamente desconcertado, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas al respecto. Era un alivio saber que al menos habían logrado comprenderse...

No fue sino hasta un par de horas luego que comprendió el significado de las palabras de Azula, puesto que, al caminar cerca de la habitación personal de la Princesa, se encontró con que cierto amigo suyo estaba saliendo de la misma. Si no resultaba sospechoso ya el ver a Sokka saliendo del cuarto de Azula, percatarse de que vestía la misma ropa que había llevado el día anterior resultaba otro importante indicador sobre el por qué de su paradero. El cabello de Sokka estaba completamente desarraigado y Zuko podía ver ciertas marcas suspicaces en su cuello. Las señales eran extremadamente claras, pero el cerebro del Señor del Fuego parecía rehusarse a procesarlas.

Sokka bostezó al salir de la habitación, sintiéndose también un tanto adolorido pero contento. Claro que su humor se vio en peligro de alterarse por completo cuando cayó en cuenta de que Zuko estaba mirándolo con absoluta incomprensión.

-¿S-Sokka...?

-¡Zuko!-exclamó el embajador de la Tribu Agua, buscando fingir tranquilidad a pesar de que sabía que bien podría haber firmado su sentencia de muerte al haber sido visto por el hermano mayor de la mujer con la que había compartido el lecho durante la noche anterior-Eh... es una linda mañana, ¿no crees?

-¿Q-q-qué estás haciendo? ¿Q-qué hacías tú...? Oh, no...-dijo Zuko, negando con su cabeza mientras las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a unirse dentro de su mente-No puede ser que ustedes dos... oh, no...

Sokka se impresionó cuando Zuko logró asimilar lo ocurrido. Siempre había creído que Zuko era un tanto idiota... bueno, a decir verdad esto era extremadamente claro. Hubiese resultado más impresionante que Zuko no hubiese comprendido lo que había ocurrido entre Azula y él.

-Eh, Zuko...

-No, esto no... no puede ser, ¡no! ¡¿Q-que acaso estás demente?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste... con Azula?!

Sokka sonrió y se rascó la cabeza inocentemente antes de suspirar con inusitada alegría, a sabiendas de que estaba sellando su destino al decir, con notable orgullo:

-Oh, sí. Con Azula.


End file.
